Diário do Escorpião
by Yaoi Writers
Summary: Bem vinda o  a bela vida de Milo , recheada com um caso de pseudoamor , um amor verdadeiro , intrigas , amizades..Esse é o mundo do Garoto de Escorpião.


_**Título**__ : Diário do Escorpião_

_**Ficwriter **__: Alexander F. Gregg_

_**Beta **__: Thuane -Roberta_

_**Presente para **__: Ilia_

_**Fandom**__ : Cavaleiros do Zodiaco_

_**Par (es) **__: Milo e Kamus _

_**Gênero **__: Romance/Drama_

_**Classificação**__ : NC-17_

_**Disclamer**__ : Apenas o enredo é meu e infelizmente nenhum dos personagens me pertence \cry._

_**Observação**__ : Minha primeira fanfic , Então nem espere muito. Escrevi de coraçao mesmo e bah dei o melhor de mim [ o eu atual] com fe em um futuro não muito distante escreverei fics dignas -q No mais espero que goste do meu presente. E bem so posso dizer que amei escrever essa fic e ainda estou que gostaria de ter escrevido mais. Quem sabe não rola uma continuaçao 8D_

* * *

**Diário do Escorpião **

Eu sou Milo, 18 anos e um adolescente comum, em uma escola comum, situada em uma cidade comum. Não que eu odeie minha cidade, muito pelo contrário. Eu amo Deneville, apesar de ser bem pequena, é possível encontrar árvores em todos os cantos, não é a toa que a apelidaram de Cidade Verde.

Os habitantes de Deneville têm uma preocupação meio que doente em relação à natureza, mas tudo a seu tempo. Todo ano existe a festa da Frésia, uma flor bela e cheirosa, muito admirada pelos habitantes por possuir um marcante perfume; foi em uma dessas festas que eu conheci ele, o homem que mudara minha vida para sempre.

É no mês de Outubro onde as Frésias adquirem sua perfeição. Toda a cidade participa e fui acompanhado de minha melhor amiga Athena.  
Athena para mim é mais que uma amiga, é minha confidente e meu porto seguro.

Fomos criados juntos desde sempre, então, temos uma amizade bastante forte. Ela é linda, com seu cabelo roxo, liso, possui os olhos verdes e é baixinha; é aquele tipo de garota decidida, que qualquer cara gostaria de ter ao seu lado.

Como sempre estávamos encarregados com a função de distribuir panfletos sobre a localização de cada um dos pequenos eventos dentro do Frésia Days, como a área reservada para as crianças, a área do chá, entre outras. Como nem tudo é fácil, muitas vezes você acaba entregando para algumas pessoas sem um mínimo de educação, e foi nessa situação que eu o conheci.

Com um jeito imponente, cabelos e olhos azuis bem chamativos, era impossível aquele homem alto não chamar a atenção. Usava uma camisa branca de manga curta, colada ao corpo, nem um pouco discreta, que delineava o seu abdômen definido e aquele peitoral perfeito sobre ela. Estava de bermudas e possuía belas pernas, a primeira vez que o vi pensei: "Que Homem! ".

- Er...Olá! Gostaria de um panfleto para verificar as atrações do festival, senhor? - falei meio trêmulo -

O Homem de Cabelos azuis me fitou por um longo período, na verdade foram segundos, mas juro que meu mundo parou quando aqueles olhos azuis estavam me encarando. Era como se ele estivesse lendo através de mim. Em seguida, virou-se sem falar uma palavra.

- Um pouco de educação não faz mal a ninguém. - as palavras saíram de minha boca do nada e, então, ele se virou e me encarou novamente.

- Desculpe, estava falando comigo? – encarando-me friamente, ele estendeu as suas mãos, bem grandes por sinal, e arrancou um folheto de minhas mãos; começou a ler.

- " Frésia's Day, venha sentir e fazer parte da natureza com seu belo perfume..." Pff! Ei garoto, não tenho interesse algum em um festival de flores, não me leve a mal, mas tenho alergia a elas.

- Então por que está presente no festival se odeia as flores? - Perguntei em um tom firme de voz. Mais uma vez ele me encarou e disse :

- Não lhe interessa – com essas palavras, rasgou o folheto e jogou-o no chão, em seguida, foi embora.

"Mais um idiota" - eu pensei pegando os restos do folheto no chão e jogando-o no Atena veio ate mim:

- Nossa que gato! Quem era a peça?

- Mais um idiota... - respondi.

Odeio Segunda-Feira, é um dia da semana que não me desce: acordar cedo, tormar um bom banho gelado e encarar sete aulas com muito sacrifício. Não que eu seja burro e preguiçoso , aliás, sou bastante esforçado e consigo me manter com médias, mas isso não vem ao caso. Saindo de casa, pensei em pegar Atena em casa e irmos juntos como a gente sempre faz desde o ensino fundamental.

- Preparado para encarar as aulas, Milo? - Atena perguntou com aquela voz bela que eu amava tanto.

- Lógico. - respondi sem um pingo de coragem

- Força homem! - Atena começou a rir - Soube que vamos ter um novato na aula.

- Informada como sempre hein - comecei a rir.

- Lógico! Informação é a chave do sucesso, garoto. - Atena respondeu com desdém.

- Certo! Então passe a ficha do novato ou será novata?

- Por acaso você me escutou falar novata? É um novato e segundo dizem é bastante bonito, enfim, o veremos hoje, aliás, só ouvi rumores das garotas do 3°B, ainda não vi o garoto propriamente dito.

- Hm... Certo. Então vamos lá! - falei em um tom bastante animado.

A Primeira aula é do Sr. Fernando, um homem alto e moreno, bastante educado, porém, um pouco rígido, e mal começamos a aula ele veio com uma surpresa nem tão surpresa para mim e, claro, Atena e se duvidar até mesmo os outros alunos da classe, afinal, noticia em Deneville é assim: um falou e todo mundo sabe. Típico problema de cidade pequena.

- Hoje na classe temos um novo colega que irá nos acompanhar no decorrer do ano: Kamus. Ele veio de fora e espero que faça amigos rápido. Dêem as boas vindas a ele.

- Bem Vindo, Kamus. - a sala parecia um coral falando isso.

No decorrer das aulas, a maioria dos alunos parecia conhecer Kamus como se ele estudasse na escola há anos. Ele fazia o tipo amigável, bom de papo, mas devido a nosso primeiro contato no " Frésia's Days " resolvi ignorá-lo. O que eu pensava ser impossível tornou-se possível quando ele resolveu sentar ao meu lado, como se nada tivesse acontecido, se é que ele se lembrava do ocorrido. Sorriu meio torto para mim e disse:

- Quem diria que estaria na mesma sala do garoto das flores?

Fiquei meio surpreso, ele se lembrava de mim. Mesmo tendo aquela péssima 1° impressão, não fingi que ele não estava ali do meu lado, já que seria uma infantilidade. Respondi diretamente: - Quem diria que estaria na mesma sala do garoto ignorante?

Ele começou a rir: - Sinto muito, não estava nos meus melhores dias - Em seguida, levantou-se e foi sentar perto a algumas alunas de nossa sala.

No decorrer dos dias, nada interessante aconteceu. Quando digo nada interessante, refiro-me a minha historia com Kamus. Era apenas o de sempre: um Oi e só. Até que aconteceu o caso. Na verdade o caso é apenas o estopim de como eu me dera bem com o Kamus. Poderia chamar de coincidência, eu acho? ou seria destino? tanto faz! então resolvi chamar de caso mesmo.

O Caso aconteceu da seguinte forma: foi quase no final do primeiro semestre, no pátio da instituição. Não necessariamente no pátio, e sim em um pequeno corredor onde estudantes marcam de ficarem, se é que me entende. E foi nesse pequeno corredor onde fui quase espancado por alguns alunos do terceiro ano da classe B.  
Tinha marcado de me encontrar com o Shura. Já havia ficado com ele antes, e sim, em todas às vezes escondido. Dessa vez resolvemos arriscar no corredor onde dera tudo errado. Em vez de me encontrar com Shura, deparei-me com os idiotas homofóbicos da turma B. Não sei se era algum tipo de armadilha, pudera, nunca me dei bem mesmo com os machões da turma B. A única coisa que lembro é de não ter encontrado Shura lá e sim esses marmanjos que se acham a autoridade da escola. Diante dessa situação, dei dois passos para trás e Aldebaran puxou-me pelas vestes.

- Onde nossa princesa pensa que vai? - Aldebaran perguntou com aquela voz grossa.

- A um lugar onde não lhe interessa - Respondi sem temor. Se fosse para apanhar, pelo menos não iria apanhar como uma maricona que não teve como se defender.

- Ora, ora... e essa brutalidade toda é por que seu namoradinho não esta presente? - No momento em que Aldebaran disse tais palavras, minha cabeça começou a rodar. Primeiro: eles estavam cientes do meu caso com Shura. Segundo: pegaram o Shura primeiro e agora iriam fazer de mim, o novo saco de pancadas. Terceiro: estou ferrado.

Dei um empurrão de leve em Aldebaran e este me jogou na parede, e junto com sua gangue de idiotas sem cérebro, já previa o que eles queriam fazer comigo. Não apenas me bater, mas também me estuprar.

Se me perguntar como minhas vestes foram tiradas, não saberei lhe responder. Foi tudo muito rápido. Aldebaran rasgou-as com apenas dois puxões fortes. Com aquelas mãos ele quebraria uma garrafa de vinho fácil-fácil. O Restante do seu grupo estava tirando as minhas calças e abafaram minha voz. Tentei reagir, mas fora em vão, Aldebaran já havia posto seu membro para fora. Quando o vi o seu pequeno membro para um indivíduo tão grande e forte, PLOFT , ele ja estava caido ao chão. Olhando pra cima, só vi o belo garoto de cabelos azuis encarando os demais do grupo do Aldebaran. Era Kamus.

As cenas seguintes pareciam como as de um filme de ação. Era incrível como Kamus lutava tão bem, fez Aldebaran parecer um moleque de jardim perante sua força e seu espírito inabalável. E eu encostado à parede, sem reação.  
Não sei se foram segundos, minutos, mas só vi a gangue da turma B ao chão e alguns que resolveram fugir; em seguida, Kamus estendendo suas mãos para mim.

- Você está bem? - perguntou-me com uma voz bastante gentil

- Já estive em melhor condição - Comecei a rir abobalhado, mas parei. Ser fitado por aqueles olhos azuis era demais para minha pessoa. Sentia-me como se fosse ser tragado por Kamus a qualquer momento. Peguei suas mãos e me pus de pé.

- Parece que te livrei de uma bela encrenca, não? - Kamus começou a rir e olhou para mim em seguida, com uma expressão bastante triste.

- Como sabia que eu estava aqui? - Perguntei

- Athena disse que você estava por esses lados.

No momento quis perguntar o porquê de ele estar aqui, nesse lugar. Foi a pedido de Athena? Mas preferi me manter calado.

- Melhor irmos à classe, a aula de Biologia irá começar logo. - e segurando minha mão, puxou-me para irmos juntos.

- Kamus...

- Sim?

- Obrigado...

- Hm - Kamus riu meio torto para mim - Antes da aula é melhor arranjarmos umas roupas para você.

Nos dias seguintes, após esse caso, eu e Kamus aprofundamos mais a amizade. É incrível como alguns atos fazem as pessoas se aproximarem. Claro que no começo ainda ficava meio bolado com ele, devido ao nosso primeiro contato nada amigável. Mas o tempo foi passando, deixei nossa amizade fluir e até mesmo fui criticado por Athena por estar mais próximo a Kamus do que a ela. Athena é bastante ciumenta. Mas um dia, resolvi perguntar ao Kamus o porquê de ele ter me salvado... Não que eu tivesse achado ruim, mas perguntei à Athena sobre ela ter falado com ele minha localização. Athena era a única que sabia de mim com o Shura, este com um bom tempo que não mostrava as caras e, segundo Athena, da parte dela ela não comentara sobre o meu encontro com Kamus. Então como ele poderia saber que estava naquele corredor?

Kamus olhou para mim bastante sério e falou:

- Por que tocar nesse assunto agora?

- Bem... - respondi meio nervoso - Isso tem a ver comigo, e Athena nunca falou nada para você, de onde eu poderia estar. Não quero acreditar nessa historia que você poderia estar no lugar certo e na hora certa, aonde aqueles marmanjos iriam me espancar.

Kamus olhou para mim diretamente, juro que senti meu corpo tremer apenas com aquela mirada.

- Então quero que você olhe para mim e escute bem o que eu vou falar.

Mesmo falando para olhar diretamente naquele par de olhos azuis, sentia-me meio incomodado, parecia como se eu fosse ser devorado... Mas olhei diretamente para ele: - Estou olhando.

- Estava na hora certa e no lugar certo porque estava te seguindo - Kamus falou naturalmente.

Quando alguém fala para você que esta te seguindo diretamente você pensa duas coisas: Primeiro, essa pessoa está querendo fazer algo ruim com você. Segundo, essa pessoa quer descobrir alguma coisa que você esconde, ou, na pior (ou melhor) da hipótese, dependendo da pessoa, pode surgir um terceiro pensamento: Essa pessoa esta afim de você. Gelei.

- Me seguindo.. - comecei a rir abobalhado. Lógico que, das duas coisas que podem acontecer, pensei logo na extra, ou seja, a terceira. - Bem, fiz alguma coisa para você?

- Não que você tenha feito algo para mim, apenas me senti mal pelo que tinha feito com você durante nosso primeiro contato - risos

- Ah, sim... o primeiro contato. - Falei meio manhoso.

- Então durante nosso segundo, vi que não fiz nenhum progresso e continuei tentando. Nunca percebeu que eu estava sempre de olho em você?

- Não. - Confesso que ao ouvir isso, meu coração só não saiu pela boca porque necessito dele para bombear meu sangue e me manter vivo - Como assim de olho em mim, Kamus? Quem ouve algo assim até pode pensar em outras coisas... - comecei a rir -

- Que outras coisas? - Kamus dessa vez falava em um tom sério, e seu olhar se tornou mais penetrante.

- Ah, outras coisas, você sabe...

- Diga. - E o olhar cada vez estava mais penetrante.

- Er , eu...bem...

Kamus pegou as minhas mãos e segurou-as. Me encostou no armário da escola, não sei se ele prestou atenção nos estudantes a nossa volta.

- Diga em voz alta Milo, que coisas? - E olhar cada vez mais penetrante -

Não consegui reagir. Foi o primeiro cara que me fez recuar assim. Não conseguia falar, não conseguia deixar de encarar aqueles olhos azuis.

- Eu...

Senti seus lábios nos meus, foi rápido, mas senti. Ele colocou a língua dentro da minha boca e, automaticamente, deixei a minha rolar sob a dele. Segundos, minutos, não sei quanto tempo durou aquilo. Ele me beijara, diante daqueles alunos que estavam por perto, sem vergonha, com muita audácia e faminto por algo mais. De repente senti seus lábios saírem e novamente aquele olhar.

- Esse tipo de coisa suja? - Perguntou-me e em seguida saiu pelos corredores da escola como se tivesse feito a coisa mais normal do mundo. E eu, eu fiquei ali imóvel sendo observado por todos e tentando entender o que aconteceu.

- Espera aí Milo, conta de novo tudo isso que eu não entendi porra nenhuma! - Athena me olhava com aquela cara de quem realmente não havia entendido porra nenhuma. Mas eu também estava olhando para ela com a mesma cara: cara de quem não entendeu porra nenhuma.

- Já vai ser a quinta vez que tenho que repetir Athena, e você não entende.

- Ok, ok , se não quer falar, não precisa falar.

- Não é isso, mais do que eu que passei pela situação, você deve saber de tudo. Notícias daquela escola que você não sabe são porque ainda não aconteceu.

Athena começou a rir e, em seguida, disse: - Ah, Milo! Da forma como você fala soou um pouco que eu sou cruel.

- E estou errado? Você se lembra do que fez com o coitado do Seya? Morria de amores por você.

- Seya é passado, Milo, da mesma forma que você não quer mais falar sobre o Shura , não toque no nome do Seya para mim também.

- Ceeeerto

Começamos a rir em seguida. Shuradesapareceu do mapa, ninguém nunca mais ouviu falar nele. Segundo Athena, ele esta viajando, mas não acreditei muito nessa história. Shura apenas me preenchia por dentro, se é que me entende. Nossa relação não passava apenas de sexo, mas esse sumiço dele me deixou preocupado... ou será que foi o longo tempo que fiquei sem me envolver sexualmente com algo ou alguém? Isso me deixa seriamente revoltado.

Kamus, Kamus, Kamus o que esse homem quer afinal?

No dia seguinte, na escola, Kamus fez questão de sentar atrás de mim. Nem preciso comentar que todos os olhares da classe estavam direcionados para nós dois. E eu achando que não podia ficar pior ( mas por dentro estava amando ter o Kamus tão pertinho de mim... ). Afrodite começa a me provocar.

- Parece que nosso amiguinho encontrou alguém para preenchê-lo. - Toda a sala riu.

Aliás, tinha falado que eu e o Shura tínhamos um caso e que vivíamos escondidos, mas não posso negar que só estávamos escondidos mesmo por frescura, pois toda a escola já sabia da nossa relação, sem falar que o motivo de todos saberem era devido à boca grande de Afrodite. Um garoto com uma beleza bastante admirável. Se ele não fosse tão feminino e venenoso, acredito que daria em cima dele. Afrodite é cruel, acha-se superior a todos e a tudo, só que eu não estava em meus melhores dias. Estava realmente feliz pela hipótese de Kamus estar se interessando por mim ou não, nem sei se é paranóia minha, mas ele me beijou e eu não posso negar este fato.

- Se eu encontrei alguém para me preencher ou não, isto não é da sua conta, Afrodite – Levantei-me da carteira e o encarei.

- Milo, Milo... Deveria saber que tudo que ocorre nessa sala é da minha conta. Agora, só não consigo entender como Kamus caiu na sua rede, poderia nos passar a receita?

Kamus continuava sentado, ignorado Afrodite, e a mim, não sei. Ele não falava nada, apenas olhava para seu livro, não se incomodando com as diretas de Afrodite e todos os olhares da classe. Apenas Ignorava. E, apesar de isso me incomodar, confesso que essa postura me deixava excitado por dentro.

- A Receita é simples: deixar de ser idiota e parar de incomodar os outros. -Ri sarcasticamente.

Afrodite me encarou, e arrumando seu cabelo, tornou-se mais venenoso.

- Terei que recusar essa receita então. Deveria ficar calado igual à Kamus. Você, mais do que ninguém da sala, deve saber do que sou capaz de fazer àqueles que levantam a voz para mim.

Imediatamente Kamus levantou-se de sua carteira, e em seguida, deu um murro em Afrodite. Aconteceu tão rápido que quando pisquei e abri meus olhos o coitado do Afrodite estava desmaiado no chão. Não só tinha o aspecto feminino mas era como uma boneca de porcelana: Extremamente frágil. Mas como diz aquele ditado " Vaso ruim não quebra " ou, no caso de Afrodite, " Boneca ruim não quebra. "

Algumas meninas deram gritinhos, outros começaram a sorrir discretamente, outros ajudavam Afrodite desmaiado, ou semi-desmaiado, porque posso jurar a você que vi esse bandido abrindo os olhos e rapidamente os fechando. Não pude analisar bem porque em seguida Kamus me puxou pelo braço, levando-me para fora da classe. Por sorte a aula não tinha começado e o Professor Fernando, consequentemente, não estava na sala. Passando pelo corredor, sentindo aquela mão firme segurando meu fino braço, Kamus me levara ao banheiro masculino e, após me jogar dentro do Box, ele o fechou e fitou-me, em seguida falou :

- Desculpe-me , não consigo me segurar mais.

Em seguida me beijou, um beijo mais intenso, forte, faminto. De repente tudo apagou-se da minha mente. Afrodite desmaiado , Shura sumido... só estava pensando nele. Nesse homem a minha frente me beijando loucamente. Sua língua com a minha pareciam estar atraídas como um imã. Não conseguia parar de beijá-lo e vice-versa. Senti suas mãos sob minha farda. Estava excitado, mas não tão excitado a ponto de querer ter uma relação dentro de um Box do Banheiro nojento da minha escola.

- Espera Kamus! dentro desse banheiro não, por favor.

Kamus continuava me encarando e falou :

- Pensando por este lado, banheiro não é o melhor lugar..

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que só depois que me toquei que estava para ser almoçado sem nem ao mesmo saber o que estava acontecendo entre mim e Kamus.

- Olha, sinceramente, não sei o que você quer de mim. Primeiro você diz que me segue, que sempre está me observando, e estou bastante confuso...

- Tanto faz.- Kamus apenas disse isso - Tem certeza de que não percebeu ainda, seu bobo? - Estou apaixonado por você.

Essa última frase me deixou louco, sério. Nem liguei mais para o fato de estar no banheiro ou não, abracei Kamus e o beijei. Ele retribuiu o beijo, mas não da mesma forma faminta, pelo contrário, bem devagar; Senti em cada ponto de minha boca o passar da língua dele. Estava excitado. Não importa mais nada. Queria Kamus... queria ele dentro de mim.

Eles estão no banheiro Professor Fernando - Pude ouvir a voz venenosa de Afrodite de longe.

Imediatamente eu e Kamus paramos de nos beijar e ao abrir a porta do Box , deparamos com a feia cara do Professor Fernando e o belo rosto machucado de Afrodite sorrindo com satisfação.

- Que pena Milo , não poder deixar você matar aula e viver seu belo romance com Kamus , como seu amigo, estou preocupado com seus resultados na escola - Afrodite riu, cinicamente.

Minha vontade era voar em cima desse garoto , e encher ele de porrada, mas tinha que manter minha postura de adolescente e aluno politicamente correto, e não sujar minha ficha mais do que já estava suja.

Eu e Kamus passamos um bom tempo na diretoria, ouvindo o sermão de sempre e levando uma advertência em seguida. Em nossa escola, relações entre dois garotos não assustava mais ninguém. Então, o Diretor nem deu muita importância a esse pequeno detalhe. Mas ficou surpreso ao saber que Kamus era gay ou bissexual, sei lá.

No mais não aconteceu muita coisa, só minha futura vingança com Afrodite. Não sei quando, mas irei aprontar uma com ele; Saindo da escola Kamus pediu para que eu fosse a casa dele. Fiquei em pane, nossa amizade estava indo super bem, porém nossa relação começou muito depressa e estava indo rápida demais e o pior, ou melhor, é que no fundo eu estava gostando. Nunca tinha me envolvido com um garoto com Kamus. A Forma como me olhava, a forma como me segurava, a forma como me beijava. Meu temor tinha acontecido. Eu estava apaixonado por ele também.

Kamus mora em um apartamento bem próximo a escola. É um apartamento pequeno, pequeno, é suficiente para ele. Tinha vários aparelhos de musculação. Finalmente entendi o porquê de ele ter braços tão fortes. Espalhadas pelo pequeno apê estavam revistas sobre musculação e alguns livros da escola, fora algumas meias e calções.

- Aceita um chá? - Kamus me perguntou

- Aceito - Em seguida ele foi em direção a cozinha.

Não consegui me segurar , odeio bagunça , sofro de distúrbio de limpezas eu acho. Comecei a arrumar a pequena sala. Enquanto isso, Kamus estava preparando o chá e em seguida foi tomar uma ducha.

Arrumei rapidamente a sala e peguei seus calções e meias e coloquei na máquina de lavar, em seguida, fui a cozinha desligar o fogo, já que a água estava fervendo.

- Miiilo , poderia pegar um calção para mim que esta no sofá - Kamus gritou do banheiro.

Merda , tinha pegado o calçao e colocado na maquina de lavar , rapidamente fui ao banheiro e bati na porta. Kamus abriu e eu fiquei em choque. Congelei

Estava ali, pelado, na minha frente. Meus olhos não sabiam se olhavam pra cima ou para baixo, e ver aquele membro enorme, apesar de nem ereto estar. Fiquei sem palavras. Kamus olhou para mim de uma forma bem safada e me puxou para dentro do banheiro.

- Você esta me molhando...

- É essa a intenção - respondeu Kamus.

Ser devorado por esse homem sob a água fria do chuveiro não diminuía o calor de meu corpo. Cada parte do mesmo sendo mordida por Kamus.

- Melhor tirar toda essa roupa antes que pegue um resfriado - Kamus começou a me despir. Em seguida beijou-me e colou nossos corpos. Sentir seu membro esfregando sob meu corpo estava me fazendo delirar. Sua língua começou a percorrer meu pescoço. Gemi baixinho.

- Necessito de mais - Kamus sussurrou perto de meu ouvido, e em seguida, mordeu meu pescoço. Gritei, não de dor, mas de prazer. Não era uma mordida forte, tampouco fraca, porem o ideal. Suas mãos estavam percorrendo minhas costas e desciam bem devagar enquanto mordia mais partes do meu corpo.

Suas mãos já estavam em minhas nádegas, e rapidamente ele adentrou seu dedo em meu orifício. Gemi devagar e coloquei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

- Desculpe Milo , já não consigo me segurar mais.

Retirou seu dedo e me virou de costas, me apoiei na parede do banheiro , e enquanto a água do chuveiro molhava meu corpo , Kamus introduzia seu enorme membro em mim.

- Ah! - Gemi um pouco alto - Kamus lentamente retirava seu membro e o colocava novamente em mim, Me deixando louco. - Por favor, não pare... – Implorava.

De relance via o rosto de Kamus com um sorriso safado, e ao decorrer do tempo, enfiava cada vez mais rápido em mim - Em meio aquela sensação, Kamus continuava a me morder no pescoço. E agora fitando meu rosto entregue ao prazer.

Estava difícil de me manter em pé com aquele membro enorme em meu corpo; estava indo a loucura. Kamus continuava penetrando rapidamente em mim, em meio a gemidos. De repente começou a ir devagar e percebo que ele ejaculou dentro de mim. Pude sentir seu sêmen dentro de meu corpo. Tirando seu membro Kamus olha para mim e fala :

- Precisamos fazer uma pequena limpeza , não concorda - E me da uma mordida de leve no pescoço.

Seu sêmen estava escorrendo entre minhas pernas devagar. Kamus começara a lamber o próprio sêmen que escorria de meu orifício. Estava delirando. Sua língua estava tão quente. A água do chuveiro molhando meu pescoço, que ardia devido as mordidas, estava me incomodando. Algumas foram bem fortes e devem ter machucado. Mas não ligava. Ele estava ali passando sua língua em meu orifício, logo depois, jogando água para limpar. Pegou o sabonete, e, bem lentamente, passava pelo meu corpo, pelo meu peitoral, pelas minhas costas, nas minhas pernas. Kamus limpava todo meu corpo.

Saimos do Banheiro e perguntei :

- Minhas roupas estão molhadas , e agora? - Kamus olhou para mim com um sorriso sacana

- Não se preocupe tenho alguns shorts guardados e umas camisas que talvez caibam em você.

Comecei a vestir o shorts não muito curto e a camisa que ficara bastante folgada que Kamus me emprestou, ou será que me deu? Não sei... me senti bastante aquecido com aquelas roupas. Acho que pelo fato de serem dele. Ele começou a me beijar e em seguida perguntei:

- E o meu chá Sr. Kamus?

Kamus , correu rapidamente para a cozinha , comecei a rir alto

- Não se preocupe bobo, antes de ir ao banheiro, já havia desligado o fogão

Kamus voltou rapidamente para onde eu estava e resolvemos assistir a um filme. O Nome do filme era O Segredo de Vera Drake, um ótimo filme apesar de algumas partes serem monótonas. Mas com uma trama interessante. Adormeci nos braços de Kamus, em algum ponto entre o meio e o final do filme.

No dia seguinte, acabei acordando muito tarde, eu e o Kamus é lógico. Tínhamos aula e estávamos atrasados. Advertência não era Suspensão. Nos arrumamos mega rápido e acabei indo pra aula com minha farda sem ser engomada. Estava um verdadeiro caco fora o fato de meu pescoço estar todo roxo devido as mordidas da noite anterior.

Chegando à escola, acabamos por pegar a segunda aula e por nossa sorte o professor e Athena haviam faltado. Não via a hora de chegar em casa e ligar para ela e contar tudo que tinha acontecido. Ela iria surtar.

Não demorou muito para todos da classe olharem para mim , ou melhor olharem para meu pescoço. Kamus continuava na carteira de trás ignorando tudo como sempre. E o venenoso da sala, Afrodite, já estava pronto para atirar suas pedras em mim e em Kamus.

- Parece que a noite foi ótima ontem, não, Milo? - Afrodite perguntou em voz alta em um tom mais sarcástico do que de costume.

- Minha noite, ou o que quer que seja não interessa a você, Afrodite, e a ninguém - Respondi com raiva.

- Não que me interesse sua noite Milo. Só quero saber, ou melhor, acho que todos da sala querem saber quem transa melhor, Shura ou Kamus? - No momento que Afrodite terminou a pergunta pulei em cima dele. Rapidamente um aluno me tirou de cima de Afrodite. Era Aiolia, um garoto de cabelos enrolados, um pouco alto apesar de um rosto bastante infantil.

- Não queremos briga não é mesmo – a forma como Aiolia falou isso, foi o mesmo que dizer que estava morrendo de vontade de me socar. Se ele não fez isso, acho que foi devido a Kamus estar olhando diretamente para ele.

Afrodite saiu da sala junto de Aiolia , e em seguida eu e Kamus éramos obrigados a ouvir os tititis do resto da classe.Já não agüentando isso resolvi sair da sala para beber um pouco de água. Achava incrível como a situação não afetará Kamus em nada.

Bebendo água , me encontro com a segunda pessoa que eu menos suporto da escola. Shina - uma bela garota de cabelos verdes com uma estatura bem baixa. Os motivos para eu odia-la eram simples - Ela conseguia ser mais venenosa que Afrodite , e diferente de Afrodite era uma garota bastante cobiçadora e que faz e tudo para conseguir o que quer. Ver essa garota me lembrava de como ela fizera Athena chorar . Shina havia transado com Seya no armário de guardar os objetos de limpeza e fizera com que Athena flagrasse a cena. Esse é um dos motivos pela qual Athena despreza Seya apesar de que no fundo ela ainda o ama.

Shina estava ali do meu lado , parada me encarando e em um tom normal começou a puxar conversa.

- Soube que esta saindo com Kamus , é verdade Milo?

Minha vontade era ignorá-la , mas resolvi não fazer isso.

- Sim estou saindo, algum problema?

- Problema? Ah não , só estou um pouco triste sabe - Shina me encarava agora com aqueles olhos de cobra pronta para dar o bote.

- Triste ? não me diga que agora que descobriu isso Shina? seu rosto sempre é assim garota.

Shina começara a rir em seguida falou em um tom ameaçador

- Sim Milo , Triste por agora ser mais dificil conseguir o que eu quero sabe..

Olhei para Shina , não estava entendendo nada.

- Essa sua cara de idiota me enoja sabia Milo? Mas irei explicar para você. Abusei do Seya sabe..

- Não ouse provocar Athena , sua idiota - Falei em um tom ameaçador

- Calma garoto , não irei fazer mal algum a ela , o que eu queria fazer já esta feito.

Minha vontade de dar na cara de Shina era enorme. Mas me controlei.

- Mas olha Milo , deveria se preocupar com você sabe.. Já que estou pensando em roubar o Kamus de você.

Olhei para Shina com uma cara de compaixão

- Não entendo como uma garota tão bonita possa ser tão mesquinha como você é Shina. Mas até posso entender, ser mal amada é difícil mesmo.

Shina não mudara em nada sua expressão, ela apenas sorriu e encheu seu copo com água, e antes de sair, sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Mal amada , nãããão , pelo menos não era isso que Shura dizia para mim.

Não sei o que houve, foi tudo muito rápido. Quando vi já tinha pegado o copo e jogado na cara de Shina automaticamente. Ela havia tido relações com Shura? Tudo bem que mantínhamos uma relação escondida, mas ele com ela? E Por que estava me sentindo mal pelo que ela falou... eu estava com... ciúmes?

- Por que jogou água nela Milo?- Kamus estava atrás de mim , me virei e olhando seu rosto percebi que não pude encará-lo, aqueles olhos estavam me fitando, e em meio a um desespero interno, corri pelo corredor, queria ficar sozinho. Eu estava apaixonado por Kamus. Por que estava me sentindo mal pelo que Shina disse? Ela poderia estar mentindo? E se estivesse, que diferença faria? Eu e Shura não tínhamos nada mesmo , era apenas uma relação física, algo carnal, nada mais... nada mais.

Sai do banheiro nojento e fui para minha classe , levei um pequeno sermão do professor de historia , a aula já tinha começado. Nem sei quanto tempo perdi no banheiro pensando besteiras e especialmente no que Shina havia me dito. Sentei em minha carteira e senti uma mão segurando a minha. Era a de Kamus e toda minha mente esvaziou. Eu tinha ele, e não deveria me preocupar com o meu passado. Faria como Athena sempre fala - Jogue tudo para o ar e viva o presente. Olhando para o lado esquerdo da sala observei Afrodite conversando baixinho com Aiolia. Estava falando sobre alguém vindo.

Tocando o sinal , todos os alunos pegavam suas bolsas para sair da escola , Afrodite e Aiolia praticamente correram da classe mas nem me importei . Kamus e eu saímos de mãos dadas. Percebi que eu não estava mais preocupado com o que o povo achava. Eu tinha uma mão que não iria me soltar independente do que possa acontecer. Fora da escola me deparei com a pessoa que eu menos queria ver. E voltando um pouco o tempo havia me tocado do que Afrodite e Aiolia estavam conversando baixinho.

Era Shura . Em frente à escola, olhando diretamente para mim.

Olhos negros, Cabelos crespos e pretos, com aquele ar de pseudo-valentão; Shura estava e frente a escola e olhava diretamente para mim. De repente tudo rodou , senti-me em uma armadilha. Vendo Shura varias imagens passaram por minha cabeça. E aquelas mãos que seguravam as minhas não estavam me apertando tão forte. Ah, não eram as mãos de Kamus que afrouxaram , eram as minhas que estavam querendo ser livres. E não importa como você viva seu presente. Seu passado sempre te persegue..

- Shura , é um belo nome

- HAHA Você acha mesmo? Mas então Milo , fico feliz que você não tenha recusado meu bilhete nem um pouco discreto.

- Não precisa se envergonha, achei aquela declaração linda.

Apesar de que tenho que limpar meu armário.

- Aquela declaração na verdade não é nada comparada ao que eu quero te falar agora Milo... Eu te amo...

Retroceda... Retroceda...

- Não é preciso agente fazer nesse local Milo , na verdade acho desconfortável fazer isso aqui.

- Quem ira ser o pasv. Shura? Eu ou você?

- Calma, meu senhor, seu desejo é uma ordem.

Retroceda... Não, era apenas uma relação carnal... Retroceda...

- Então Shura , nos vemos no corredor do pátio da escola correto?

- Er ,Milo acho que não é uma boa idéia..seria muito arriscado para nós.

- Você sempre esta com medo Shura.

- A questão não é ter medo Milo , mais do que ninguém você sabe que dependendo de mim nossa relação todos já estariam cientes.

Retroceda...retroce...da

- Milo, na verdade o único que tem medo de se expor entre nós é somente você..

Somente Você

Somente Você

Somente Você...

Na verdade, eu estava com medo sim. Medo de me expor por estar com Shura. No fundo estava começando a gostar dele. E o que começou com uma relação carnal, pelo menos de minha parte, estava começando a ficar perigoso... Estava me apaixonando por Shura..

Retroceda...

- Milo , olhe para mim. Na verdade já estou cansado de ser usado apenas para suprir suas necessidades.

- O que você esta falando Shura..isso não tem nada haver..

- Então por que não olha na minha cara e diz que me ama.

- Ah então o problema é esse? Shura, eu te amo.. esta satisfeito?

- Milo , ate quando você vai continuar esse joguinho comigo , ate quando você vai continuar me machucando.. não seria melhor terminar... ?

- Não , não Shura. Do que esta falando? Terminar..

- Ah me desculpe, como posso terminar algo que na verdade nunca começou.

Não me olha assim , não me olhe com essa cara Shura .

- Desculpe , acho melhor eu me retirar.

Não, fique... Fale idiota, fale idiota, peça para ele ficar... Desculpa Shura... Na verdade apenas estou com medo de começar um relacionamento sério... Desculpa por apenas estar te usando... Me desculpa... Por que minha voz não sai quando estou com ele... Por que não conto a verdade a ele... Ah é... Não posso contar... Não posso contar... Não quero me apaixonar.

- Poderia me deixar falar a sós com Milo , Kamus? - Shura falava normalmente.

Kamus já sabia quem era Shura. Sabia que já tivemos um caso. E soltou minha mão e sussurrou em meu ouvido: - Vai lá , acho que vocês deveriam mesmo conversar.

Olhei para Kamus e seu olhar parecia estar tão triste. Shura fez um gesto para eu segui-lo e paramos próximos a uma pequena pastelaria. Não estava muito movimentada. Ficamos nos encarando por alguns minutos e Shura sorriu e começou a falar:

- Fico feliz por finalmente ter achado alguém Milo.

Olhei para Shura e em seguida olhei para a mesa. E Evitando seu olhar em seguida falei:

- Obrigado.

- Só isso Milo , Obrigado?

- O que você quer que eu diga Shura? Quer que eu diga como eu sinto muito por você ter sumido do mapa? Por eu estar com outro?

Shura me olhava e continuou a conversa sorrindo amigavelmente.

- Não é isso Milo, só queria saber dos seus reais sentimentos , Você ama ele?

- Sim Shura, eu o amo - Falar isso doía em mim. Doía por que era essas palavras sinceras que Shura gostaria de escutar quando estávamos juntos.

- Que bom. Fico feliz por você, saber que a pessoa que eu gosto esta feliz é suficiente para mim.

- Você realmente pensa assim, Shura? Você realmente esta feliz em ver que estou com outro cara?

- Sim, estou..

- Não brinca comigo - Bati na mesa bem forte - Como pode estar feliz em ver eu com outro? e você? Se você me ama de verdade deveria estar com raiva de mim. E não feliz por mim!

- Na verdade, estou feliz sim Milo, Feliz e com ciúmes é claro. Saber que a pessoa que um dia amei, finalmente tomou coragem de expressar o que sente para alguém de uma forma verdadeira me deixa bastante feliz. E saber que, esses sentimentos verdadeiros, eu não consegui fazer você sentir por mim, me deixa triste e com ciúmes.

Comecei a chorar. Aqui estou eu frente a uma pessoa que eu amei, mas por medo de me envolver em uma relação seria, acabei deixando-a ir...

- Sabe Shura..

- Sim?

- Na verdade sempre te amei.

- Eu sei Milo.

- Sabe?

- Sim, eu sei. Desde que começamos a nos envolver, seja sexualmente ou não, já havia percebido que você sempre olhava pra mim discretamente. Como se estivesse querendo falar algo que estava preso em você.

- É verdade... - Limpei algumas lágrimas que escorriam por meu rosto.

- Mas Milo, estou realmente feliz, em saber que signifiquei algo para você... e desejo do fundo do meu coração que você seja feliz com Kamus.

Shura se levantou e me abraçou. Nunca havia percebido como o abraço de Shura era tão caloroso e amável.

- Desculpa Shura...

- Tudo bem, agora melhor você se levantar. Tem um guarda costas esperando você do lado de fora.

Kamus estava me esperando do lado de fora da Pastelaria. Me levantei e fui até ele . Olhei para trás e vi o rosto de Shura . Estava sorrindo... Me senti mal por ele mas sei que ele encontrará alguém que o ame acima de tudo. Esse é o meu desejo por ele.

Assim que me encontrei com Kamus, o abracei com tanta força. Na verdade só queria ser reconfortado. Shura se mostrou mais maduro do que eu nunca fora. E agora nos braços de Kamus percebi o quão bom é ser amado por alguém. Essa sensação é única.

- Kamus , você já havia percebido tudo desde o inicio não é mesmo? - Perguntei a ele.

- Sim e Não. - Kamus respondeu meio abobalhado - E agora que enfrentou seus sentimentos para com Shura, quero que você me diga Milo, você realmente me ama?

Olhei para Kamus , e muita coisa passou por minha mente. Ele não apenas ignorava a situação ao seu redor. Ele observava todos a sua volta. Observava a mim , observava meus sentimentos, a fundo. Às vezes me questiono se sou digno de ficar com Kamus. Mas não irei cometer o mesmo erro que fiz com Shura. Quero não apenas ser agarrado e ser reconfortado. Quer agarrar e reconfortar também a pessoa que eu amo.

Olhei para Kamus diretamente em seus olhos azuis. Dessa vez eles não estava me penetrando como da primeira, segunda ou terceira vez. Eram olhos que não sabiam como reagir a minha resposta sincera.

- Sim Kamus , eu te amo..e sou capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por você.

Voltamos a nos abraçar e Kamus me deu um leve beijo na testa. Em seguida ele foi para seu apartamento e eu para minha casa. Passei a noite fora e nem pensei em avisar a mamãe, Já previa os sermões que teria que escutar dela. Não mais que isso, Também estava ansioso para encontrar Athena e comentar tudo que ocorreu comigo em tão pouco tempo.

"I hope my smile"

can distract you

I hope my fists

can fight for two

So it never has to show

And you'll never know

I hope my love

can blind you

I hope my arms

can bind you

So you'll never have to see

"What we've grown to be"

Sempre que fico jogado em minha cama, pego meu Ipod e começo a ouvir as minhas musicas que eu amo. Pills no momento era a musica que estava ouvindo. E em meio a sua melodia comecei a adormecer. Esquecer dos sermões da mamãe , De Athena não atender meus telefonemas , De minha vingança contra Afrodite , Do sorriso sincero de Shura e... sentindo em meu corpo o abraço que Kamus me dera apos dizer que o amo do fundo de minha alma.

No dia seguinte, sai mais cedo de minha casa. Estava preocupado com Athena, Passa dois dias sem ela eram como se fossem semanas. Chegando a sua casa, Uma residência bastante chamativa devido a sua frente possuir belas flores bastante chamativas. Digo, chamativa já que em todo lugar era comum ver apenas Frésias. Apertei a campainha e Athena abriu a porta. Estava de camisola e rapidamente me puxou para dentro de casa.

- Vamos logo, desabafa tudo Milo.

Não sabia o que falar, Minha amiga passara dois dias sem entrar em contato comigo e quando me vê evita falar sobre seu sumiço mágico.

- Primeiro me fale o porquê de ter faltado à escola Senhorita Athena. - Encarei-a

Athena de repente começou a rir abobalhada.

- Ah bobo, você não sabe ainda?

- Saber o que? Pensava que você estava doente e pelo que vejo não é bem isso...

- Seya, ele veio até minha casa antes de ontem. E bem conversamos durante um longo tempo...

- Sério? Quer dizer... vocês voltaram?

- Não bobinho , apenas colocamos as coisas nos seus eixos. O que ele fez comigo é imperdoável e você sabe que sou uma garota má.

- Então vocês não voltaram? - Estava confuso.

- Não, apenas pedi um favorzinho a ele. - Athena sorria maliciosamente.

- Favorzinho? Que tipo de favorzinho?

- Apenas um retorno Milo , quero fazer aquela cobra provar do próprio veneno.

Olhei para Athena e comecei a rir, Geralmente quem apronta com Athena leva em dobro e no fundo estava feliz já que Shina também me preocupava.

"_- Mas olha Milo, deveria se preocupar com você sabe... Já que estou pensando em roubar o Kamus de você,"_

Impossivel esquecer o que ela me disse. Atualizei Athena sobre tudo que aconteceu comigo nesse meio tempo. Achava linda a expressão de surpresa dela por cada coisa que eu falava. Geralmente ela saberia de tudo mesmo faltando à escola. Talvez a visita de Seya a casa dela não foi apenas para prestar um favorzinho a ela. No fundo sabia que tinha algo mais. Ela estava bastante animada e feliz.

Athena lembrou que tínhamos uma obrigação : Escola

Rapidamente se vestiu, arrumou seu cabelo e fomos para a escola. Kamus estava me esperando na entrada. Athena me deu uns risinhos de leve e entrou para classe. Tive uma bela recepção. Acho que chegarei atrasado todo dia.

Assim que Kamus e eu entramos na escola. Havia uma pequena multidão em torno de uma pessoa. E chegando mais próximo consegui visualizá-la melhor. Era Shina e estava frente a frente com Athena. Não sabia os motivos mas Shina estava derramando lágrimas. Só não sabia se eram de crocodilos ou não.

Kamus segurou pelo meu braço e me puxou para irmos para a sala. Fiquei morrendo de raiva. Queria saber o porquê de a cobra estar chorando perante Athena. O que minha amiga teria feito, ou melhor, o que Seya teria feito? Em meio a essas duvidas em minha mente, Kamus segurou meu rosto e me mirou de uma forma bem sexy.

- Esses assuntos não interessam a nós - Falou Kamus

Mentalmente queria falar que não interessava a ele, mas a mim sim, Já que na Víbora queria pôr as garras em meu Kamus. Mas diante daquele olhar sinceramente nem liguei mais para isso.

Nos beijamos ali na classe. Havia poucos alunos e parecíamos invisíveis e o oposto também acontecia. Apenas olhava Kamus e ninguém mais.

Mais tarde, soube por fontes [É incrível a velocidade da fofoca] que Athena espalhou algumas imagens constrangedoras de Shina para toda a escola. Fiquei espantado, Nem mesmo eu poderia imaginar que Athena chegaria a esse ponto. Aquilo que Shina tanto amava a fez lamber o chão. Vergonha é fatal. Quanto maior o seu pecado, maior será a vergonha, e frente a toda a escola... Acredite, não desejo isso para ninguém. Athena, alguns dias depois, ficara arrependida do que fez. Levou apenas 2 semanas de suspensão. As fotos não eram tão pervertidas, mas como disse Kamus esse assunto não nos interessa. Tenho que me preocupar com o vestibular que esta chegando.

O Sino de término da aula soou, e todos os alunos estavam arrumando seus materiais para sair. Kamus tivera faltado hoje. Assim que sai da escola com Athena, parado na árvore, estava ele me esperando. Estava usando uma camisa branca de manga curta bem colada, onde era bastante visível o seu abdômen, e estava usando bermudas. E juro que era a mesma roupa do nosso péssimo primeiro contato. Em suas mãos estava segurando uma pequena flor de Frésia.

Começou a andar lentamente em minha direção, e agora diante de mim estendia a flor.

- Acho que comecei a gostar de flores Milo.

Comecei a rir meio abobalhado - Isso é um Dejá vu?

- Não é apenas uma idéia boba que passou pela minha cabeça...

- Idéia boba? - Todos os estudantes estavam olhando para nós, Kamus já chamava bastante atenção, e, com aquela roupa, triplicava ainda mais ela.

- Sim, estava pensando se um garoto chamado Milo iria aceitar essa bela flor que estou lhe entregando aqui e agora - Kamus falava de um jeito bem bobo, mas ao mesmo tempo fofo.

- Claro que aceito, seu bobo - comecei a rir.

Em seguida nos beijamos em frente à escola, com todos a nossa volta. Senti umas pequenas palmadinhas em minhas costas. Athena estava sorrindo radiante e se mandou. Todos os outros estudantes estavam fazendo o mesmo. Só eu e Kamus continuávamos ali nos beijando... não nos importando com nada ao nosso redor. Apenas eu e ele nessa pacata cidade onde nascem belas flores.

END


End file.
